


Gifts

by goodisrelative



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodisrelative/pseuds/goodisrelative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Gideon's present was what had started the madness months ago.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

**Criminal Minds Fic: Gifts, G, Morgan-Garcia**

DISCLAIMER: Criminal Minds and it's characters belong to CBS and it's creators. This is not for profit and I am recognizing no financial gain from this enterprise.

Title: Gifts  
Author: [](http://goodisrelative.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://goodisrelative.livejournal.com/)**goodisrelative**  
Rating: G  
Pairing: Garcia-Morgan friendship  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: _Gideon's present was what had started the madness months ago._

A/N: This is for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/morgan_garcia/profile)[**morgan_garcia**](http://community.livejournal.com/morgan_garcia/) ficathon, prompt #4 Don Byas "You call it madness, but I call it love.". Thanks to my betas, [](http://bets-cyn.livejournal.com/profile)[**bets_cyn**](http://bets-cyn.livejournal.com/) and [](http://thekatebeyond.livejournal.com/profile)[**thekatebeyond**](http://thekatebeyond.livejournal.com/), who betaed when sick! The sequel is in the works.

* * *

  
African American jazz tenor saxophonist, Don Byas, once said, "You call it madness, but I call it love."  


* * *

 

"It's madness, handsome," she purred into the phone.

"You call it madness, but I call it love, baby doll," the male voice on the other end quipped in its usual sexy tone.

"Don't quote jazz musicians to me, sweet cheeks," she replied tartly. "It's not going to get you answers faster."

"Sweetheart, you wound me."

"Gotta go, lover," she told him and hung up. Fingers flew over keys, manipulating data and working through reams of electronic figures on all but one screen. On that single screen was something obviously _not_ work related.

It took her less than half the time it would have taken someone else to call him back. "So, what's my prize, sugar?"

"For what, darlin'?"

"For finding a needle in a needle stack. Or more accurately, finding _your_ needle." Garcia's smile came through in her voice. She gave him the information, they bantered for a few minutes and then hung up.

Garcia glanced at the single screen, hit a few keys, and satisfied with her work there, she went back to her _actual_ work.

It _was_ madness in a way; the holidays were coming up, and she and Morgan had teamed up to get each of the team members something perfect, something uniquely that member. For Emily, Morgan suggested a signed first edition of the book _Slaughterhouse Five_ by Kurt Vonnegut and that was easy for someone with Garcia's contacts and resources to procure. JJ was easy, they both readily agreed it had to be related to the Redskins. It was Morgan who, through some contacts of his own, was able to get her into a post-season practice to meet the team. Reid was pretty easy, too; all Garcia had to do was search for some obscure Star Trek toys and scripts. And that was what the single screen was for.

Gideon's present was what had started the madness months ago. She had gone to Morgan to ask him about her idea — a Hanukkah present for Gideon — to see if it was a good one. He was impressed with her idea to contact some, if not all, of Gideon's "family" and see if they would write a note for him to be put in a scrapbook. It became their project for the last few months. They had gotten an excellent response and Garcia was spending hours after work putting the book together.

It was Hotch who was causing them problems. They only had one month left before the BAU Holiday party and they still hadn't figured out what to get him. They were resorting to talking to Hailey when the team finished up the case and got back. It was like cheating, they both agreed, but it had to be done.

On the sly, Garcia was working on her own present to Morgan. She knew his family back in Chicago was very important to him, so she had contacted his sister and asked for a photograph of them all that she could have an artist friend of hers sketch. His sister, who Garcia had met once, had been thrilled to help and had sent a fun shot of them all and an old picture of their father that Derek loved. She wanted Garcia to have her friend do a sketch of that photo they could give to Derek. Garcia had been happy to comply.

******

It was four days later and the team was back at Quantico. Morgan visited Garcia in her sanctuary so they could have a conversation about Hotch's present and their plans.

"Hey there, sweet thing! How goes the plan for world domination?"

"Never you mind my status of controlling the world from my Bureau-issued computer chair. You will see the results soon enough, handsome." He was standing over her, so she tilted her head back to smile at him. "MIC said we could stop by tomorrow around 9:30. H will be out of the house then for about an hour. Shall we synchronize our watches and meet there tomorrow at 9:30?"

Garcia grinned as Morgan let out a rumble of laughter.

"Darlin', you can always make me laugh. But MIC?"

"Mother-in-Charge," she retorted and turned her attention back to her monitors for a moment. Morgan just observed while her fingers flew over the keyboard. He loved watching her work. She never ceased to amaze him with her ability and speed.

"You know, sugar, watching you work is delicious, all that confidence and skill." His voice was low and deep when he whispered in her ear.

Garcia shivered and then laughed. "Just remember that when I make you do all the wrapping!"

"Speaking of. Why don't I just pick you up? Afterwards we can organize everything we already have. I'll even treat you to breakfast."

"Mmmm. Food by Derek? What girl could pass that offer up?" Garcia grinned. "Breakfast before or after?"

"We shouldn't be at MIC's long. How about after? I'll pick you up at your place at 9:00?"

"I'll be ready and willing."

Morgan grinned and headed out.

***

Garcia had all the presents, along with the current incarnation of Gideon's book, and some of her supplies for the presents organized into two boxes by 8:30 a.m. the next morning. She was anxious to show Morgan the fruits of their labor so far and was standing by her window waiting for him long before 9:00 a.m.

By the time Morgan reached her apartment door, Garcia had the door open and one box in her arms.

"Somebody's anxious to get moving this morning!" Morgan commented. "Let me get that, beautiful."

"No way, handsome. I left you the heavier one by the door." Garcia winked and laughed, holding on to the box in her arms. "It may be sexist, but you can totally carry the larger, heavier box."

"So you just want me for my strength, I see. You women are all alike." Morgan responded, mock hurt in his voice, but a smile on his lips.

"Sugar, there are a lot of things I want you for — your strength is only one small part." Garcia returned and paused a heartbeat before she continued. "My arms aren't long enough to reach around that box to carry it!"

Morgan let out a laugh. "You, gorgeous goddess, really know how to make a man feel welcome and to make me laugh."

***

"So, Hailey, we are trying to figure out gifts for the team and we have something for each of them... except Hotch. We were hoping you could help us come up with some ideas," Garcia did the initial talking. She explained a little about Reid's, Emily's, and JJ's gifts to give her an idea of what they were trying to do. She was keeping Gideon's a secret from everyone, except Morgan. "He loves you guys so much, but he likes to keep his two lives pretty separate."

"He's a pain to shop for, believe me, I know!" Hailey informed them. "Well, I am having a painting done of us. We finally got a family portrait of us that we both love, so I am having it painted — or I will as soon as I find an artist!"

"Oh, that I have an idea for. I have a couple of friends who work in oils who could do that." Garcia consulted her watch. "Hmm. One should even be up now. Would you like me to call her and see if we can arrange a meeting?"

"Penelope that would be great! I swear you have contacts everywhere!" Hailey smiled.

"I try, darlin. I do try." Garcia grinned and dug out her phone. Fifteen minutes later, Hailey had a meeting set up with the artist on Monday. While Hailey was chatting with her friend, Garcia turned to Morgan and whispered, "I have an idea!" She'd seen the puzzles on Hotch's home desk.

"Should I be afraid?" Morgan asked, deadpan.

Garcia swatted his arm, smiling. "It's pretty obvious Hotch likes those metal puzzles. What if we had a metal worker make one for him using outlines of him, Hailey and Jack?"

"Do you know a metal worker?"

Garcia frowned. "She's away for the next four months in Kenya."

"What? Garcia, with more contacts than God, you don't have anyone you can contact?"

"I know. You all want me for what and who I know. This time, I've got nothing."

"Never! You wound me. We'd miss that fun banter, too. But it just so happens that I know a metal worker."

When Hailey handed Garcia her phone back and thanked her, Garcia said, "Glad I could help. Morgan and I got a few ideas, so thanks for all your help! Let me know if you need anything else with the painting. We are gonna head out before Hotch finds us here and ruins it all!"

***

Morgan headed to his house. He had a well stocked fridge that would only go to waste when they got called out somewhere, as they inevitably did.

"Hey! I thought you were treating me to breakfast!" Garcia recognized their route from the one time she had been to his house.

"I was thinking Casa da Morgan for breakfast." Morgan answered, slightly distracted. He still hadn't figured out what to get the blonde in the passenger seat. Nothing he had seen so far had jumped out at him.

"Ooo. Handsome and he can cook. How exactly _do_ you stay single, Morgan?" Garcia laughed. She liked bantering with Morgan. He could always make her laugh — even in the worst situations. It was one of the things she loved most about him.

"Because no one knows I _can_ cook!" he responded.

Once at Derek's, Garcia spent time playing with Clooney as Morgan cooked. She thought about watching Derek cook, but Clooney won out.

Over food, Garcia filled Derek in on what she had for Reid and what she planned for Hotch in better detail. Then she insisted on doing the dishes before showing him her work on Gideon's book.

He was silent after looking through the book; Garcia felt the need to speak. "It's not finished yet. I'm still getting a few letters in. We can redo things if you don't like it. I just thought this was nice. It's simple but fitting with Gideon. He always struck me as dark colors: deep shades of green, blue and red. The cream paper sets with that well, keeping everything from being too dark. And the edging and lettering is masculine, but elegant and pretty -."

Morgan was awed. She always amazed him, but this went far beyond how she handled their work. It was beautiful. And that was exactly what he told her. There was none of their usual banter or humor in his voice when he spoke after reading through the whole book. He interrupted her nervous babbling. "Penelope, it's beautiful. The colors, the lettering, everything is perfect. The pictures with the letters, they're set off wonderfully. The book is perfect. This should come from you, not us. All the work you put in, this was all you, girl."

"Actually, you helped a lot more than you know. Your stories of Gideon and your insight into him are what helped me decide on everything. That and just thinking like you, asking myself if Morgan would like this color or this or that. You might not have been there, but sometimes it felt like I was picking your brain."

"I'm not sure I should be worried, scared or excited you tried to get into my head." Morgan looked at her with a small smile. There was a lot of his past they knew about now, but he still never talked about.

Garcia grabbed his hand. "It was a bit scary – all those one-night stands clogging up the space – but I managed."

"Ouch! Penelope Garcia, that was harsh."

"The truth usually hurts, Special Agent Morgan."

"Unless you want to walk home, you'd better behave!"

Garcia rolled her eyes. "Come on, Clooney, let's go for a walk while your master pouts." She rose gracefully and laughed as she rubbed Clooney's head and headed to the back door.

It was a nice day and Garcia liked being out in the sun for once. Occasions were rare that she had the time to spend outside when it was sunny and nice. Too often she was in a windowless room she had organized to her exacting specifications, helping Derek and the rest of the BAU Team find and nail some sick, not-so-human human.

"You want your jacket?" Morgan called out a minute later.

"Nope!" she responded and never stopped walking while Clooney ran ahead and then back to her side. It was unseasonably warm for November. She laughed at him and for the first time in a long time, since joining the BAU, felt at peace with herself. Too often, what she saw destroyed that peace. It was a price she was willing to pay to stop the animals they did, but she learned to enjoy the peaceful times that came her way now.

"You okay?" Morgan asked when he reached her.

"I'm fine. Better than fine." Penelope answered and gave him a real smile. It wasn't her usual grin or sarcastic smile; it was a smile of pure joy.

"You're always better than fine, girl, but I'm glad you're happy." Derek grabbed her hand, pulled her into a hug and whistled for Clooney to head back towards them. "You can spend the rest of the day here if you want. I don't have anything but a day with Clooney planned and you are always welcome to join us."

Garcia hesitated. She knew well that Derek valued his privacy and how rare it was he was home like this, free to spend time with Clooney and by himself.

Morgan could read her thoughts in her eyes. "I'd like you to stay."

"I'll stay for half the day." She gave in with a compromise.

***

The Thanksgiving holidays flew by with cases and hurried holiday dinners and before either knew it, it was time for the party. Garcia was edgy. She was nervous about the reception of the gifts. Morgan had picked up the one for Hotch and it was beautiful. Morgan's sketch was wonderful, just as she knew her friend would make it. She'd even seen the one for his sisters before it was shipped to Chicago. She hoped that went over well, too. She knew his sisters and mother loved it and had already asked for their own copy.

Garcia loved the pens and computer games and other presents she received. Morgan and Garcia waited to give theirs out last. With those, she gave Morgan his present.

"How did you know?" Reid was the first to ask as he opened his.

"Reid, sugar, I _am_ the Office of Supreme Genius. You might be our resident genius, but I know all." Garcia informed him haughtily, laughing at the end. "It wasn't hard to hunt down some vintage, hard-to-find-if-you're-not-me Star Trek items."

JJ squealed when she read the letter in her present. Garcia pointed her in the correct direction before she even spoke. "That was all Morgan, JJ. He's got the contacts there. Super secret ones, apparently, since he won't share them!"

Hotch and Gideon were both touched by their gifts, Garcia could see it, even if they played the aloof leaders as usual.

Garcia set her last gift – the one from Morgan – down as she watched him open her gift. Garcia had found the perfect frame for the 8x10 sketch.

Morgan unwrapped his and then stared at it before looking at her. The nerves that had started dancing like butterflies in her stomach settled as her eyes met his. Her red lips broke out into a wide grin and the joy that he read in her eyes made them sparkle, even in the harsh fluorescent lights of the office.

"Where did you get this?" he asked quietly.

"Ms. Claus had a little help from some friends," Garcia answered with a wink.

But then the phone rang and there were new bodies and Garcia's envelope from Morgan lay forgotten on her desk for days as the case came to a head and then the holidays arrived.

Garcia remembered it only when she was out at a friend's party on Christmas Eve. Not wanting to wait any longer, she headed back to the BAU before heading home late that night. It was right where she had placed it when she had gone back to work on her computers.

Garcia picked up the thin envelope and was disappointed he had only gotten her what she suspected was a gift certificate. After all the creative gifts for everyone, she'd been expecting something more personal, something just _more_. Still, she tore open the envelope with her usual present-opening abandonment and found his handwritten letter.

_Dear Goddess of Computers, the Oracle of Quantico:_

Your faithful worshiper was unable to decide on a tribute befitting your skill, brains, and beauty. Please accept this IOU in lieu of a more traditional gift.

You are hereby the holder of this IOU for one night out on the town to do whatever the Goddess wishes, complete with limo transportation befitting your station, and handsome escort*.  
Please inform the issuer of this IOU, your faithful devotee, the exact nature of the night out, vehicle of choice, and date in which you would like to take advantage of this IOU with a few days' notice. If you have any other requests, within the realm of the issuer, please include those with your direction, so the issuer might secure these requests for his Wonderful and Beautiful Sorceress of the Machine.

You willing servant,  
Derek Morgan

*There can be no substitutions or changes to person who is the escort. I am the one and only escort for this evening on the town.

Garcia couldn't help laughing at the whole note. It was just like him - sweet and sexy and the perfect gift. She felt a bit guilty for her thoughts earlier, but that guilt didn't last long in the face of her happiness.

Without thought to the time or his location, Garcia dialed Morgan's cell number. "Morgan, it's wonderful. Thank you so much. I love it!"

"Garcia? What?" His confusion showed in those two words, and Garcia could hear his mom in the background.

"Your present!" She laughed, too giddy to stand still in her office. "It's perfectly befitting a woman of my station."

He didn't need to see her to know her eyes were wide and bright with joy and laughter. He could hear it all in her voice. He'd forgotten she'd never had a chance to open his gift to her at the party. "I am glad my lady approves."

"I was kinda wishing for a famous star as an escort, but I think you'll do."

"My Lady, I'm wounded! Your dagger hits true its mark." The mock hurt in his voice couldn't quite drown out his laughter.

"Hey! Is that Penelope? I wanna talk to her!" Garcia heard his mother call out in the background.

"You're in for it now. Time for the great passing of the phone," Morgan warned her and handed the phone to his mother.

"That sketch you gave him is beautiful, Penelope. You have very talented friends. Thank you."

"You're welcome Mrs. Morgan. It was a pleasure. Happy Holidays!" Penelope knew Morgan had no idea what she was saying, so she felt comfortable addressing his mother's veiled compliment.

"My son is standing here wanting the phone back, but the girls each want to say hi." Garcia knew where Morgan got his sense of humor from.

A few minutes later Morgan was back on the phone. "Happy Holidays, handsome. Have a good time with the family. Behave for your mom. I'll see you when you get back here after the new year."

"Have a good holiday, sweetheart. Take care. I'll see you in the new year. Don't party too hard!"

Garcia closed her mobile and smiled. She missed him.

She headed back to her place. Clooney greeted her at the door and Penelope had to laugh. It was good to have some company at the holidays.

***

As the holidays slowly passed, Penelope came up with dozens of options for her gift. There were shows she'd love to see at the Kennedy Center, dance clubs she loved, movies to see, restaurants to try. She couldn't settle on anything she truly wanted.  


* * *

Baltasar Gracian once said, "The great art of giving consists in this: the gift should cost very little and yet be greatly coveted, so that it may be the more highly appreciated."


End file.
